The foil treatment method is widely known among professional hair stylists as a common but difficult approach to applying chemicals, in particular hair colorants, to a client's hair. In the foil treatment method, a sheet of aluminum foil is held under a discrete section of hair, the desired chemical is applied to the section of hair, and then the sheet of foil is rolled or folded over itself toward the scalp to form an enclosure that protects the section of hair while the chemical does its work. The process is repeated until all of the client's hair that is to receive the treatment is covered in foil sheets.
Performing this treatment manually has several drawbacks. The stylist must perform several tasks simultaneously, including holding or otherwise being able to reach the stack of foil sheets, the chemical and its applicator, while also positioning each foil sheet, separating the hair into appropriately-sized sections, applying the chemical, and folding up the foil sheet. It is difficult to, by hand, ensure that each foil sheet abuts the scalp to hold the chemical on the roots of the hair. The degree of difficulty increases proportionately with the length of the client's hair, requiring corresponding increases in foil size and amount of time needed to apply chemicals and fold foil sheets. A device that aids a stylist in performing the foil treatment method is needed.
The method was greatly aided by the invention of the color board, a device similar to that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,970. A color board is a substantially thin, rigid, planar, rectangular device that is about the width of a typical foil sheet and a length of one to two feet. A stylist could place a foil sheet on the board and fit the board between his chest and the client's scalp. This allows the foil sheet to be placed at the client's scalp, and by friction fit allows the stylist to work with both hands. However, the color board also has several drawbacks. Being a fixed length, the board does not equally accommodate hair of varying lengths or stylists of varying heights, girths, or arm lengths. The foil sheets are not secured on the board, and so cannot be stacked and frequently slip out of place. The rigid ends of the board can be uncomfortable or unwieldy to secure against the stylist's chest. Being thin and planar, the board is difficult to pick up when laying on a table or other flat surface. A foiling device that corrects these drawbacks is needed.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a device to aid a hair stylist in applying the foil treatment method. It is a further object that the device be usable by any stylist on any length of hair. It is a further object that the device be comfortable for the stylist when pressed against his or her chest. It is another object that the device securely hold one or more foil sheets during use. It is another object that the device be easy to pick up and hold.